La mer est ton naufrage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Défi 3 St Valentin] La mer recèle bien des trésors. Seijuro, pirate de son état, ne croyait pas tomber sur le plus précieux d'entre eux… Il apprendra que les sirènes sont aussi belles que dangereuses.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

**Défi n°3**

Thème : Lemon

Mots imposés : Encourager, Difficile, Identification, Voisin, Propriétaire

Difficulté : l'un des protagoniste au moins doit être une créature fantastique dont une particularité physique rend en apparence le sexe impossible

Date : 20/03/2019

Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Kama-chan59, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, PerigrinTouque, Miss Yuki 66.

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

.

NdA : je n'ai pas réussi à caser le mot "identification", je tenais à le préciser.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

•~~•~•~•~~•

**La mer est ton naufrage**

•~~•~•~•~~•

* * *

_« Il y a souvent plus de naufragés au fond d'une âme qu'au fond de la mer »_

Victor Hugo

. . .

**_Caraïbes, 1700_**

.

Akashi Seijuro, dit l'_Empereur_, se tenait au devant de son navire, sur le gaillard d'avant, près de son navigateur. Les bras croisés, son long manteau flottant derrière sa silhouette svelte au gré des bourrasques, il observait l'horizon sans fin se dessiner devant ses yeux. C'était un pirate redouté venu des mers orientales. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, tous le craignait, surtout son autoritarisme légendaire ainsi que sa cruauté. Normal, il ne faisait pas de quartier lorsqu'il s'attaquait à un pavillon ennemi ou un vaisseau de la marine, et même quand il pillait des marchands. Aucun survivant, aucun sentiment. Tel un conquérant, le Capitaine voguait sur les mers tant convoitées des Caraïbes, nouvel Eldorado pour tout aventurier qui se respectait.

Dès que l'on voyait son _Jolly Roger_ flotter au dessus du grand-mât – un crâne humain tenant un coutelas dans la bouche au dessus de deux sabres entrecroisés – on savait que le _Lion d'or(1)_ allait attaquer. Seijuro ne tuait pas par plaisir mais pour assoir son autorité et agrandir son territoire. Par contre comme tout bon filou des mers qui se respectait, il adorait accumuler le plus de richesses possibles, pister des trésors ancestraux ensevelis sous les mers ou sur des îles oubliées. Rien n'arrêtait ce jeune homme ambitieux.

A bord également le Capitaine faisait preuve d'une sévérité sans pareille, tenant à distance toute mutinerie, aussi infime puisse-t-elle être. Il n'hésitait pas à punir ses hommes quand ils essayaient de se dresser contre son autorité ou qu'ils manquaient au code d'honneur des pirates. C'était vu comme un sacrilège. Tous le craignaient et personne ne discutait ses ordres qui étaient absolus.

Ce jour ils allaient accoster au sud de Cuba afin de se ravitailler en vivres, armes et hommes. Ce n'était pas rare que l'équipage subisse de fortes pertes lors d'abordages ou d'explorations dans des îles sauvages. Seijuro devait remplacer ses membres morts en mer. Généralement il les recrutait auprès de repris de justice et autres parias de la société. Rien de mieux que d'avoir à ses côtés des hommes assoiffés d'aventures n'ayant rien à perdre.

Il déambulait sur le port de son allure digne, son manteau toujours accroché à ses épaules. La « pêche » fut bonne puisque trois marins le rejoignirent dans ses rangs. Ils avaient l'air forts et robustes. Seijuro offrit à ses hommes quartier libre jusqu'au petit matin afin qu'ils puissent s'amuser, boire et profiter de la bonne chair – surtout celle des femmes. Lui n'aspirait pas aux bassesses de la luxure, il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps. Attablé dans une taverne qui puait le rhum et la sueur, le Capitaine du _Lion d'or_ terminait son verre entouré de deux de ses hommes dont son second Reo encore éveillé. Tandis que l'autre dormait avachi sur la table déjà saoul. Un vieil homme en guenilles s'approcha main tendue quémandant une pièce. Seijuro tourna la tête de façon dédaigneuse en le regardant en coin, sans bouger.

— Que veux-tu vieil homme ?

— Messire… Une petite pièce pour pouvoir manger à ma faim demain… Je vous en serais reconnaissant.

— Je ne suis certainement pas un « messire » comme vous dites. Vous feriez mieux de partir au plus vite, je ne fais pas la charité surtout si c'est pour vous enivrer.

Reo était déjà prêt à dégainer son sabre pour protéger son Capitaine.

— En contre partie de votre bonté je peux vous divulguer un très grand secret… Un secret qui pourrait vous apporter encore plus de richesse et de chance…

— Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on vient de te dire mécréant ? intervint le second irrité.

Apparemment nul impressionné, le mendiant s'assit à leur table en insistant et parlant à voix basse.

— Je connais un endroit au large des côtes où est entreposé un trésor…

— Et bien si tu connais cet endroit, vas-y, va le chercher pour toi et ne me dérange plus, rétorqua le pirate en s'étirant prêt à partir.

— Non attendez messire ! D'accord, je demande plus qu'une pièce d'or, une petite bourse pour être honnête. Je sais que vous en avez les moyens mais je vous assure je ne mens pas ! Regardez-moi, je suis vieux et faible. Que pourrais-je faire seul ?

Seijuro se pencha tout en gardant une distance raisonnable entre lui et cet importun.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes exactement ? Tu crois que je suis né de la dernière pluie ? Je vais aller suivre les indications d'un vieux fou qui m'aura dérobé une bourse pleine pour aller se saouler ? Si tu cherches à mourir tu es tombé sur la bonne personne en effet…

— Non, non pas du tout ! Je sais qui vous êtes. Un homme tel que vous ne serait pas intéressé par le trésor d'Udell le Sauvage_(2)_ ?

Les yeux de l'Empereur s'écarquillèrent d'intérêt, tous connaissait la légende de ce pirate sans pitié. Il était dit qu'il avait amassé une telle richesse en pierres précieuses qu'il aurait pu acheter l'Angleterre même. Ou toute autre nation de l'ancien monde. Malgré tout, Seijuro s'agaçait par tous ces mystères, il empoigna le vieillard par le col de sa chemise et l'approcha de son visage.

— Cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs. Crache le morceau, dis-moi ce que tu cherches réellement !

— D'accord, ne vous fâchez pas ! Je sais que vous êtes intrépide et que tout vous réussi. J'ai pensé que… Que si je vous confiais ce que je sais de ce trésor vous pourriez me récompenser en pièces d'or. Je suis pauvre et j'ai besoin d'argent pour vivre. Aucun des pirates jusqu'à présent n'a pris mes informations au sérieux ou ne sont jamais revenus. Pourtant il existe et je sais exactement où il est !

Un sourire sadique étira le coin des lèvres du Capitaine pirate.

— Très bien. Je veux bien te croire. Tu vas nous conduire toi-même à cet endroit et si tu m'as menti… Tu iras rejoindre les poissons, je te jetterai par-dessus bord, est-ce clair ?

Les traits de son visage se décomposèrent instantanément. Il se mit à trembler.

— Non ne m'obligez pas à venir avec vous…

— Tiens donc… C'est sûr que c'est de suite moins tentant quand on est un couard de ton espèce. Cela ne prouve-t-il pas que tes allégations sont fausses ?

— Ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… Il y a une bonne raison si personne avant n'a ramené le trésor… On dit qu'il est gardé par une sirène maléfique et qu'elle tue tous ceux qui approchent de son repaire.

— Mon Capitaine ! Permettez-moi mais ce vieux fou nous fait perdre notre temps !

Seijuro le relâcha en s'adossant au fond de sa chaise tout en examinant cet intrus. Probablement qu'il racontait des balivernes aussi grosses que son nez était violacé mais… Quelque chose titilla sa curiosité. Outre le fait qu'un grand trésor était en jeu, le piment de l'aventure le grisait. En ce moment il était en manque de sensations, toutes ses conquêtes se révélaient fructueuses. Au bout d'un moment cela pouvait lasser. Il en était là. Exactement là. Tout devenait trop facile. Seijuro voulait pimenter un peu sa vie et relever un défi de taille. A défaut de tomber sur une de ces créatures fantastiques, il gagnerait encore plus de richesses. Et si finalement cette sirène existait bien, il la capturerait et la revendrait à prix d'or. Son nom serait alors inscrit dans l'Histoire. Le premier pirate capturant une de ces bêtes à écailles ! Formidable.

— Bien. Je concède à te donner ce que tu demandes. Tiens, voilà, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates en lançant une bourse au vieillard. Maintenant dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur ce fameux emplacement. Par contre si tu m'as menti je reviendrai t'écorcher vivant. Compris ?

Sous l'air ennuyé de Reo, Seijuro écouta attentivement les indications en notant les informations essentielles sur un morceau de papier. Qu'est-ce que quelques piécettes d'or représentaient face au trésor d'Udell le Sauvage ? Rien. Il pouvait se le permettre.

Il fut entendu que d'énoncer leur prochaine destination à ses membres d'équipage ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Seijuro dut leur promettre une part importante du butin à tous afin de les convaincre à l'unanimité. Finalement ils mirent le cap au sud en direction des îles Caïman. Le voyage dura six jours avant que le bateau n'arrive vers une grande baie calme entourée d'immenses rochers. Ils ne trouvèrent pas d'embûche en chemin, ni de passage risqué parmi les récifs dangereux. Au lieu de ça, la route maritime était ouverte sur un golf sablonneux tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Ils accostèrent et débarquèrent sur la plage. L'île, de petite taille, ne semblait pas habitée à part par la faune environnante. Seijuro envoya une équipe de repérage pour en faire le tour, prudent en tout état de cause. Il vérifia sur sa carte les coordonnées indiquées par le vieillard et refit des calculs précis. Selon ses dires, le trésor devait se localiser à une lieue_(3)_ de la côte Ouest. En fin d'après-midi il se rendit sur les lieux. Là, les rochers étaient plus escarpés formant un petit lac lagon aux pieds des pierres. La plage s'avérait minimaliste, petit banc de sable fin isolé entre les cathédrales de granit. Sur les hauteurs on voyait une végétation luxuriante comme un toit d'émeraude. Le cadre se manifestait magnifique mais ça, Seijuro s'en moquait. Il avait vu tellement de paysages durant ces dernières années qu'il ne s'émerveillait plus sur les richesses de la flore. Sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas accoster son navire près de ces côtes hachurées. Il devrait larguer son bateau au large et risquer de se faire repérer. Selon ses calculs le trésor était enseveli non loin de là. En tous les cas aucun vent ne soufflait, ce qui représentait un bon présage et un avantage.

•~~•~~•~~•

A la surface de l'eau se dévoilait une tête qui scrutait la plage de la crique. Un remous fit danser les vaguelettes puis plus rien.

Tetsuya plongea dans l'eau pure et nagea jusqu'à son habitation. Il s'était établi dans l'épave d'un navire coulé. Celui du fameux Udell le Sauvage. Il n'y avait pas que celui là malheureusement. Au fond de la mer, au moins près d'une dizaines de bateaux gisaient fracassés contre les rochers, les carcasses démantelées par les vagues. C'était un vrai cimetière, lugubre. Lui avait investi le premier navire, le plus gros également. Il se faufila à l'intérieur, dérangea quelques poissons de récif pour s'enfoncer au cœur de l'épave. Il arriva dans une pièce où se trouvait le trésor composé de plusieurs coffres d'or et surtout de pierres précieuses. Elles scintillaient telles des étoiles multicolores, reflétant des lumières féériques contre les parois en bois. Il y avait encore les vitraux intacts, ce qui accentuait cet effet magique. Tetsuya passa ses mains dedans pour prendre une poignée de rubis, saphirs, topazes et diamants puis les laisser glisser le long de ses doigts pour retomber dans le coffre. Il ne comprenait pas cet intérêt des hommes pour ces cailloux, quoi qu'ils soient jolis à regarder. Il se moquait bien de tout ceci. Il leur vouait une haine farouche ainsi qu'une rancœur terrible. Les hommes massacraient tout, ne respectaient rien de la vie maritime et encore moins la mer elle-même. Même si son expression ne changea pas, quelque chose dans ses yeux azuréens assombrissait son visage. Il fixa l'une des fenêtres tachées par le reflet des pierres en se promettant de tuer cet équipage comme les autres.

Tetsuya appartenait à l'espèce des sirènes. Elles vivaient cachées au fond des océans et il en existait autant de type qu'il y avait d'individus. Certaines étaient malveillantes, se nourrissant de la chair humaine, d'autres jouaient le rôle de gardiennes, d'autres de guérisseuses. Avant Tetsuya était un guide pour les animaux perdus dans les mers du sud. Il les accompagnait et les rapatriait vers leur habitat naturel. Pour cela il pouvait parcourir des kilomètres et s'exiler loin de sa maison. Ses missions s'avéraient longues mais indispensables. Il évitait aux grands mammifères comme les baleines de s'échouer sur les côtes. Les sirènes vivaient généralement en tribu, n'aimant pas être seules. Elles avaient leur microcosme hiérarchisé. Ainsi dans une tribu, un chef désigné veillait sur ses semblables, les emmenait l'hiver vers des eaux plus chaudes, plus tropicales et migrait de nouveau à la fin de l'été.

Désormais Tetsuya vivait seul, reclus dans cette épave tombeau de sa vie passée et surtout de son amour. Il restait ici non pas à cause de ce trésor inutile mais parce que son âme-sœur y résidait pour l'éternité. A défaut de son corps, son esprit habitait les lieux, il le sentait.

Quand les sirènes mourraient, elles offraient leurs corps à la mer et disparaissaient en poussière d'écume ou se cristallisaient au fond des océans. Ainsi notre sirène sentait l'âme de Daiki l'accompagnant chaque jour de sa vie. Au fil des ans Tetsuya fut gagné par l'amertume, morne sans but précis. Il avait quitté sa tribu de son plein gré ne voulant pas abandonner l'âme de sa moitié. Pour lui Daiki continuait d'exister dans une étoile de mer accrochée au bois vermoulu, dans une anémone coincée entre deux rochers ou dans l'écume s'émoussant sur les côtes. Tout était rempli de lui et en même temps impalpable. Non, pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait errer sans être à ses côtés.

A l'époque il était en mission quand cela arriva. Quand on lui arracha son amour. Il guidait un banc de dauphins loin de la mer chaude et rassurante des Caraïbes vers celle du Nord. Il savait que son compagnon possédait un caractère intrépide, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Alors que leurs congénères fuyaient les humains, Daiki allait au devant du danger, longeant les côtes ou apparaissant là où il y avait des navires et des ports. Il s'amusait à les charmer et les faire plonger dans la folie. Il ne les mangeait pas mais juste les envoûtait pour les laisser périr ensuite, ou les entrainant au fond des océans. Même si Tetsuya le mettait en garde, jamais son compagnon ne l'écoutait. Et malheureusement, cela le conduisit à sa perte. Il fut capturé par des pirates, les pires de tous. Ils le rejetèrent à la mer démembré, ses nageoires coupées. Quelque part, heureusement que Tetsuya se trouvait loin, il ne le vit pas mutilé. Ce fut ses pairs qui lui racontèrent tout. A partir de ce moment, la sirène tomba dans un profond désarroi et devint stoïque, ne montrant plus aucune émotion. Elle contint ses larmes tout au fond de lui pour plus tard. Si une sirène pleurait, elle mourrait tout simplement. Pour elles c'était une sauvegarde en cas d'extrême danger ou si l'éternité devenait insupportable. Tetsuya savait qu'il pourrait le retrouver un jour. S'il libérait son chagrin et se mettait à verser des larmes alors il le rejoindrait dans le néant des abysses. Pour le moment il s'entêtait à veiller sur sa tombe, ici dans ce navire éparpillé.

* * *

L'équipage du _Lion d'or_ avait accosté depuis deux jours sur cette île et Seijuro s'occupait à faire et refaire des calculs, voulant être sûr de l'emplacement du trésor. Il étudiait aussi le lieu et notait dans son carnet tout ce qui pouvait être utile, comme la force du vent, la fréquence, celle des marées, etc… C'était peut-être un pirate mais il ne fonçait pas dans le tas sans avoir mis en place un plan élaboré. Au final il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne réussit encore à mettre la main sur ce trésor sinon pour la raison qu'il n'existait pas. Il allait tôt le matin sur la petite crique, y retournait le midi et terminait son tour le soir après que le soleil se soit couché. Parfois il se sentait comme observé. Cette sensation d'oppression s'intensifiait surtout le soir à vrai dire. Pourtant aucun animal caché ne le surprenait à part le cri des mouettes et encore. Cette parcelle de terre semblait vraiment abandonnée de toute forme de vie, étrange. Ses hommes commençaient de s'agacer à force d'attendre, et lui-même avait une forte envie de partir comme si quelque chose l'incitait à déguerpir. D'apparence l'île paraissait paradisiaque mais une sorte de force le poussait à fuir, quelque chose qui lui chuchotait « _ta place n'est pas ici_ ». Seijuro n'aimait pas cette sensation, personne ne lui dictait s'il devait partir ou rester. Il fallait vite débusquer ce trésor et retrouver la civilisation.

Tapi dans l'eau du lagon, Tetsuya examinait cet homme qui venait à heures régulières sur cette plage. Vu les habits qu'il portait, ses hommes qui l'appelaient « capitaine » il devait appartenir à l'espèce la plus vile qui soit : celle des pirates. Il avait l'air jeune, plus que ceux qu'il vît avant. Il venait sûrement pour s'emparer du trésor, comme tous. Cela fit rire notre sirène. L'appât du gain causerait la perte de l'espèce humaine. De plus cet homme paraissait vraiment imbu de lui, Testuya s'en aperçut au premier coup d'œil. Son air méprisant, sa démarche dédaigneuse, son regard hautain. Etant humble, la sirène n'aimait pas ce genre d'attitude. Et pour rien au monde il laisserait un homme envahir le tombeau de Daiki. Cet endroit devait rester intact de la souillure humaine. Il y veillait personnellement. Il eut l'idée ingénieuse de jouer avec ce capitaine pirate prétentieux. S'il croyait que tout lui appartenait sur ce vaste monde, il allait lui prouver qu'il se trompait. Un clapotis résonna dans l'air calme du soir. L'attention de Seijuro se reporta plus loin sur la surface de l'eau sombre. Il ne vit rien, sûrement un poisson se dit-il avant de regagner son navire.

•~~•~~•~~•

Le troisième jour, Seijuro envoya un de ses hommes cueillir des fruits et un autre pêcher, il ne fallait pas piocher dans les réserves. La nourriture étant précieuse et ne sachant jamais quand ils accosteront – ou pilleront un navire marchand – il était préférable de préserver leur stock. Il en était encore à étudier le terrain, d'ailleurs il pensait à aller faire du repérage dans les profondeurs du large, voir comment les fonds se présentaient. Les heures passaient et le « cueilleur » n'était toujours pas revenu. Tout le monde l'attendait. Le crépuscule tomba que le marin ne se montrait pas. Seijuro organisa une battue pour le trouver, dispersant ses hommes en plusieurs groupes. Personne ne vit rien. Eclairés de torches, les membres de l'équipage et le Capitaine arpentaient les abords de l'île, sur la plage et plus loin dans les terres.

Au petit matin pas plus de trace de son marin. Le jeune pirate ne paniquait pas encore, il en déduisit que son subordonné avait tenté de fuir à la nage ou s'était noyé. Cela arrivait fréquemment ; l'envie subite de regagner la terre. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le même jour ce fut un autre membre qui disparut comme par magie, parti pêcher aussi. Cette fois-ci les rumeurs commençaient de se répandre accusant cette fameuse sirène que personne n'avait encore vue. Certains disaient que leur chant envoûtait les hommes qui l'entendaient. Même l'un d'entre eux divaguait sur le fait qu'il avait entendu un chant bizarre la veille. Seijuro, pragmatique ne sombrait pas dans cette théorie farfelue. D'abord des sirènes personne n'en vit jamais. Cela appartenait aux légendes bien qu'il souhaitait en apercevoir une de ses yeux. Et puis que pouvait faire une poiscaille comparé à un groupe d'hommes sans foi ni loi ? Avoir peur d'un poisson ? Ridicule. Le Capitaine parla longuement, ramenant son équipage à la raison. A ce stade il était encore sûr de lui, imbu comme toujours. Seulement les jours d'après encore deux de ses hommes ne réapparurent pas, envolés. Pas une trace de leurs corps, ni ramenés par la marée, ni morts quelque part sur les falaises. Rien. Tout ceci devenait inquiétant et étrange. Il était de plus en plus difficile de contenir l'impatience de ses hommes. Seijuro décida d'aller plonger dans le secteur du trésor, faire du repérage – sa passion – puis d'envoyer une expédition pour le rapatrier sur le bateau. Après ils partiront de cet endroit morbide. Car plus les jours passaient, plus le temps sembla s'allonger. Aucune variation de temps ne se manifestait. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et ne semblait jamais décliner. Il faisait très chaud malgré la végétation dense offrant de l'ombre. La nuit, le vent se levait faisant onduler la mer en des vagues violentes. Elles se brisaient sur la coque du navire, le faisant tanguer dangereusement. Les éléments avaient tout l'air de se déchaîner sur les humains présents. Reo mit en garde son Capitaine, les présages n'amenaient rien de bon. Une aura maléfique les mettait en garde de partir. Plus qu'un mot se lisait sur les lèvres de tous : cette satanée sirène les menait tout droit à la mort.

Seijuro, entouré de ses hommes, se préparait à plonger d'abord pour vérifier s'il y avait bien l'épave du bateau d'Udell le Sauvage. Il nagerait jusqu'où son souffle pouvait le mener et visiterait les décombres. C'était toujours difficile de rapatrier un trésor enseveli sous la mer. A force l'Empereur mit au point une technique bien rodée, maître de son corps il avait développé la faculté de pouvoir rester en apnée longuement. Il savait nager contre les courants forts. Il défit sa chemise à jabot, donna son tricorne à Reo, enleva sa ceinture et ses bottes pour ne rester qu'en pantalon et sauta à l'eau sans plus de cérémonie. Tous retinrent leurs souffles. Le pirate plongea sur quelques mètres, examinant les parois de roche puis les alentours. Des bancs de poissons tropicaux passaient au loin, quelques méduses aussi se laissaient porter par les courants, rien de méchant. Normalement à cette distance aucun requin ne devrait rôder, il valait cependant mieux ne prendre aucun risque. Il remonta à la surface, exécuta ce manège plusieurs fois avant de plonger pour de bon. Aucun prédateur n'avait pointé le bout d'une nageoire, parfait. Il vit échoués sur le sable, une dizaine de navire, tous près de la côte. Ses yeux n'en revinrent pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Il remonta vite pris de cours avant que l'air ne lui manque.

Reo agitait ses bras en demandant si tout allait bien. Seijuro n'avait pas la force de parler pour ne rien dire, autant faire son rapport après. Il fit un signe de la main en formant un rond avec son index et son pouce, signe que tout allait bien et plongea de nouveau. Il reprit contenance afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur. Un mauvais pressentiment étreignit son cœur, néanmoins l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. Enfin. Enfin il allait peut-être tomber sur une de ces créatures des profondeurs parce que cet amas de carcasses n'avait pas atterri là par l'opération du Saint esprit. Quelque chose les avait conduits ici. Il se décida d'explorer le plus gros bateau échoué, son instinct ne le trompant jamais. Bingo ! Il découvrit une pièce immergée totalement remplie de pièces d'or, de coffres et de joyaux resplendissants.

Caché dans les débris, Tetsuya exhortait d'une colère sourde. Comment un humain pouvait-il piétiner son sanctuaire ? La paix de Daiki ? Comment après ce que subit son amour, un pirate de la pire engeance osait s'introduire ici et le salir ?

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, les mains crispées sur le bois, la sirène fulminait de rage. Elle aurait pu bien sûr le tuer sur le champ. Elle aurait pu se jeter sur lui, le lacérer de ses griffes pointues, le déchiqueter de ses dents aiguisées ou lui crever les yeux. Qu'importait, sous l'eau elle détenait l'avantage. Au lieu de ça, elle préféra le faire souffrir à petit feu. Le laisser seul avec sa folie, après que sont équipage soit décimé. Elle voulait le condamner à une vie d'ermite ici, sur cette île symbole de son avarice. Quand l'intrus s'en alla enfin, Tetsuya ne put s'empêcher de faire appel à son pouvoir. Grâce aux ondes émises par son sonar, un peu comme les dauphins, il attira une nuée de méduses. Celles-ci s'agglomérèrent rapidement autour du cimetière. Elles formaient un nuage dense de rose et de violet, amas phosphorescent. Seijuro, en sortant des décombres n'en revint pas. Pourtant il lui en fallait beaucoup pour s'étonner. Il faillit reprendre son souffle par réflexe et par le fait s'étouffer. Il pinça son nez et se força à garder son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. De fait, toutes les méduses étaient urticantes, et vu le nombre au-dessus de sa tête, il était prêt à parier qu'il n'en ressortirait pas idem. D'ailleurs elles descendaient de plus en plus ou étendaient leurs tentacules pour former un filet géant gélatineux. Ce spectacle déroutant effraya Seijuro. Il ne savait pas sortir d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas passer à travers, les piqûres auraient tôt fait de le tuer.

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, il manquait gravement d'air. Ses poumons en feu brûlaient dans sa poitrine, ses sinus et sa gorge se contractaient le faisant déjà souffrir. Des bourdonnements terribles envahissaient sa boîte crânienne. Il se propulsa de ses jambes en regardant bien devant lui, anticipant les gestes, les dérives de ces invertébrés. Il slaloma entre, réfrénant son dégoût, bifurquant quand plusieurs tentacules flottaient trop près de lui. La remontée sembla durer des heures tant il fut compliqué de les éviter. Seijuro put enfin revenir à la surface, prenant une grosse goulée d'air qui manqua de le faire suffoquer. Au passage il se fit tout de même piquer par une de ces bestioles, sa jambe le lançait affreusement ainsi que l'un de ses bras. Arrivé sur la plage, il toussa au bord de l'évanouissement. Reo paniqua.

— Vous êtes resté une éternité sous l'eau ! Que c'est-il passé ?

Il vit les brûlures rouges sur la peau pâle de son Capitaine et l'examina.

— Mais… Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par des méduses ?

Seijuro reporta un regard mauvais sur son second, encore chamboulé. Après avoir toussé l'eau qu'il lui restait, il répondit acerbe.

— Oh mais quel sens de la déduction !

— On se faisait du mouron nous ! intervint un autre membre.

Et tous commencèrent à donner leur impression chacun en même temps ce qui fut vite insupportable. Le brouhaha émis accentuait le mal de crâne du jeune pirate.

— Cessez !

Les bruits se turent.

— Je me suis fait prendre dans un banc de méduses, je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. Ce n'est rien, minimisa-t-il. J'ai trouvé le trésor de ce foutu Udell.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses explications que ses hommes se mirent à brailler de joie et lever les mains au ciel. Bon, inutile de s'échiner à continuer. Il leur parlerait plus tard au calme. Là il avait vivement besoin d'être soigné. Une douleur fulgurante grignotait sa peau, c'était insupportable.

* * *

Sous l'eau, Tetsuya se contenait toujours de cette colère sourde. Au moins il avait le plaisir de savoir que cet individu souffrirait pendant des jours. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'en sorte. Son aura se calma peu à peu et les méduses se dispersèrent dans l'eau claire. Il retourna dans son sanctuaire sonder chaque centimètre de paroi, chaque chose comme pour s'assurer que le repos de Daiki n'avait pas été troublé. Rien ne le confirma. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'en vérité il ne sentait plus sa présence à ses côtés. A regret, les particules de ce qu'il restait de lui s'étaient probablement désagréger avec le temps. Seul son entêtement à ne pas l'oublier le maintenait dans cette vie moribonde.

Le soir même, il se colla contre la paroi du navire, griffes plantées dedans. Il devinait que sa sérénité prendrait fin bientôt. L'autre allait revenir en force pour piller son repaire. Seijuro ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, ses piqûres le lançaient affreusement même après avoir été soigné par son médecin. Les onguents ne suffisaient pas à calmer la douleur. Il se résolut à se lever et faire le tour de son navire. En passant il relaya un de ses hommes pour prendre le dernier tour de garde, de toute façon il n'irait pas se recoucher. Accoudé contre la rambarde sur le pont principal, le pirate observait l'horizon noir. La lune était haute dans le ciel d'encre, reflétant une myriade de paillettes d'argent sur la surface opaque. La mer paraissait si mystérieuse et menaçante. Que se terrait-il sous ces eaux sombres ? Quels monstres marins habitaient ces lieux ? Quels trésors gardaient-elles jalousement ?

Seijuro tourna la tête d'instinct sur le côté en direction de la coque. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, son expression se figea. Là, accroché à son bateau, quelque chose le dévisageait. Il ne rêvait pas ! Quelqu'un se trouvait à l'eau. Une tête en sortait. Une tête d'humain. Deux yeux luisant au clair de lune le fixaient avec intérêt. Seijuro crut y lire une lueur rancunière. Il ne distinguait pas les traits exacts de cet homme. Ou… Non, cela n'était pas possible. Se pourrait-il que ce ne soit pas un être humain mais une créature marine ? Une sirène pour être précis… Le temps suspendit son vol. Le Capitaine ne bougeait pas, le regard rivé sur cette chose tandis que Tetsuya ne détournait pas les yeux de son visage. Outre le fait qu'il possédait une aversion pour le genre humain, il trouvait celui là intriguant. Sa jeunesse, ses traits fins, ses yeux dépareillés, il ne savait pas exactement. La sirène se perdait dans l'éclat à la fois sanguin et doré de ses iris. Il avait le feu et le sang en lui.

Nul apeuré, Seijuro resta stoïque de peur de la faire fuir. Ils se détaillèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que Tetsuya ne réalise qu'il venait de se faire repérer. Il griffa le bois, provoquant un grincement affreux puis plongea dans l'eau noire. En partant le pirate vit sa queue de poisson disparaître lorsqu'il fit un petit bon. Il en était sûr, les sirènes existaient bien et celle-ci défendait son trésor. Cela devait être elle qui causa la perte de bons nombres d'hommes dans ces catacombes ensevelis.

•~~•~~•~~•

Chamboulé, Tetsuya tournoyait autour de son épave. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ressentir une émotion et de perdre son sang froid. Rongé par la curiosité et l'amertume, il avait été imprudent ! Imprudent comme Daiki en s'approchant trop près des hommes. Il allait se faire capturer et torturer puis laisser à la mer en nourriture aux requins. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre. Il ne pouvait pas ! Qui veillerait sur ce tombeau sacré ? Qui entretiendrait la mémoire de Daiki ?

Il fallait faire couler ce navire au plus vite et tuer tout le monde y compris ce Capitaine au regard trop intense. Il le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde comme ça. Il voulait passer inaperçu, se fondre dans l'eau bleue comme les écailles qui recouvraient sa queue. De surcroît il avait profané le sanctuaire, sacrilège ultime.

* * *

Au petit matin Seijuro pensait encore à cette rencontre fortuite. Cette image demeurait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait éprouvé l'envie subite de se jeter à l'eau afin de suivre cette sirène. Ce fut fugace mais la vision de ses écailles brillantes à la lueur de l'astre nocturne l'attira. Ce bleu si profond, cette grâce, ce visage comparable à un humain et ces yeux… Ces grands yeux cyans miroitant des éclats de défi. Il semblait hypnotisé par cette chimère envoûtante. Il désirait ardemment la capturer.

Tout en élaborant un plan afin de ramener le trésor, Seijuro ne cessait de penser à cette sirène. Il ne divulgua pas son existence à qui que ce soit, même à son second. Cela représentait son secret.

Ses hommes tissaient un énorme filet aux mailles serrées permettant de pouvoir ramener les coffres et qu'aucune pièce ne s'échappe durant le transport. C'était la meilleure méthode éprouvée lors de précédents pillages. Il faudrait s'y reprendre en plusieurs fois, le temps comptait. L'Empereur ne savait plus combien de jours exactement ils avaient accosté. Cette île l'incitait à partir mais aussi à rester. La nuit il revoyait nettement le visage angélique de cette créature mythique. Parfois des murmures titillaient ses oreilles comme de douces mélodies. Il avait probablement des hallucinations auditives. Tandis que ses hommes travaillaient ou s'occupaient d'entretenir le _Lion d'or_, Seijuro s'exilait de plus en plus sur cette crique. Il restait des heures en fin d'après-midi ou tôt le matin dans l'espoir fou de l'apercevoir juste une fois. Il se posait des tas de questions à son sujet.

Les jours s'écoulaient et ses hommes disparaissaient. Encore deux de partis miraculeusement. Ses marins s'exaspéraient, certains parlaient de s'enfuir en prenant le bateau et de le laisser là tout seul. Seijuro s'en moquait. Des hommes ça se remplaçait. Au fil des jours sa quête de trésor fut remplacée par la découverte de sa sirène. Il voulait tellement la revoir, lui parler. Dans son monde l'on disait qu'une de leur larme équivalait à une perle de nacre. Que le propriétaire d'une de ces créatures se verrait béni des dieux pour toujours.

Le pirate aux yeux duochrome se perdait dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix résonna dans l'air ambiant. Un chant s'élevait du large, porté par les alizés. Un timbre cristallin et doux à la fois. Seijuro se leva cherchant du regard d'où provenait cette voix limpide. Aucune parole n'était chantée, juste une voix claire montait dans le ciel. Elle vibrait en écho contre les parois de roche. Il se mit à marcher dans l'eau de la baie à la recherche de cette source mélodieuse. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'entendit pareille merveille. Il continua de marcher, l'eau lui arrivant au niveau du torse. Cela commençait par le rendre fou. Alors le Capitaine nagea s'éloignant du bord sur plusieurs mètres. Il nagea sans se retourner, sans réaliser qu'il arrivait au large. Il la vit. Posée sur un des nombreux rochers qui sortaient des eaux, la sirène était exposée à la bise marine. Ses cheveux voletaient, tantôt dégageant son visage, tantôt le cachant de ses mèches ciel. Elle chantait, le regard rivé sur les nuages, sa queue enroulée sur elle-même. Ses longues nageoires caudales formaient comme des filaments translucides. Ses écailles – d'un bleu céleste – luisaient aux rayonnements du soleil. Seijuro en avait presque mal aux yeux. Sa robe était parée de milles joyaux précieux semblable à une myriade de diamants. Sur sa peau du haut du corps, des tâches de pigmentation d'un bleu plus soutenu tranchaient avec la couleur blanche de sa carnation. Elle possédait aussi des branchies de la même couleur à la place de ses oreilles. Seijuro en eut le souffle coupé. Les remous qu'il provoqua attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de la créature qui détourna promptement la tête. La mine effarée d'avoir été surprise elle bondit de son rocher pour plonger. Seijuro nagea jusqu'au rocher et se hissa dessus, reprenant des forces. Il l'appela longuement.

Tetsuya l'observa plus loin. Sa tête juste sortie de l'eau. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait jusqu'ici. Encore une fois, ce pirate venait troubler sa quiétude. Ce rituel qu'il s'imposait de chanter pour la mémoire de ses amis, de son compagnon perdu ne devait pas être interrompu. C'était son moment à lui, intime. Cet humain ne doutait donc de rien ? Il voulait s'approcher, le voir de plus près. Ici il détenait l'avantage. Sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa peur de l'homme, il s'avança jusqu'au rocher en gardant une bonne distance. Seijuro la vit enfin. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes comme la première fois.

— Est-ce toi qui as fait sombrer tous les bateaux là-bas ? questionna-t-il en désignant le large de son bras.

Tetsuya ne répondit pas.

— Peux-tu parler ? Je t'ai entendu chanter…

Toujours pas de réponse. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient sa méfiance.

— Allons, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, enchaîna le pirate en tendant son bras dans sa direction.

Ce qui eut pour effet un mouvement de recul et un sifflement de la part de la sirène.

Seijuro fit de même afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

— Tu ne crains rien avec moi tu sais. Je ne pensais pas un jour tomber sur une sirène… Tu vis seule ici ?

Tetsuya s'allongea dans les vagues et donna une impulsion avec sa nageoire caudale pour faire un petit saut et sombrer dans l'eau.

Seijuro, sur son rocher se désolait du manque de coopération de cet être. Il aurait voulu en apprendre plus et l'amadouer par la même occasion. Il commençait à désespérer quand soudain elle réapparut en bondissant hors de l'eau et s'installant sur le rocher près de lui. Il faillit tomber à la renverse. Son cœur battit la chamade, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. De près elle paraissait tellement irréelle…

— Tu es un homme…

Tetsuya tendit sa main. Il la posa sur la joue de l'autre. Sa peau était chaude sous sa paume glacée. Il la descendit tout du long jusqu'au cou, le mouillant copieusement au passage. Il restait bloqué sur ses yeux or et carmin. Jamais il n'avait vu un humain en posséder de cette couleur. La sirène caressa doucement ses paupières, passant et repassant dessus. S'il le désirait, il pourrait les lui crever en une seconde. Tetsuya sourit. Seijuro crut que c'était pratiquement gagné.

— Aucun mal ? Tu ne me feras aucun mal c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris, encore une fois. Ainsi elle pouvait parler et comprenait son langage.

— Oui, absolument. Je ne te veux aucun mal crois-moi.

Un petit rire sortit de la gorge de la sirène, illuminant ses traits. Qu'ils étaient doux.

Tetsuya s'arrêta et prit une mine sévère, durcissant son ton.

— Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je n'ai nulle confiance en ton espèce. Vous méritez tous de mourir vous qui foulez cet océan en le saccageant ! En tuant mes semblables, mes frères. En pillant toutes les mers du monde.

— Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, moi par exemple…

— Toi par exemple tu viens pour dérober mon trésor comme les autres !

Seijuro, pris de court ne put rien rétorquer, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer.

— Tu finiras au fond de l'eau comme les autres.

— Mais non je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Tetsuya le poussa du rocher. Il tomba sans rien comprendre dans l'eau de suite rejoint par la sirène qui se plaça derrière son dos l'entravant. Elle enroula sa queue autour de ses jambes, les bloquant et ses bras autour de son torse, dont un au travers de sa gorge.

— Si je veux je peux te tuer en une seconde. Ou alors t'entraîner dans l'eau ou tu mourras asphyxié… A moins que tu ne préfères que je ne te dépèce ?

Pour montrer ses dires il tendit sa main devant le visage de son captif. Ses griffes ressortirent d'un coup, longues et acérées. Seijuro déglutit avec difficulté. Dans quoi venait-il de se fourrer par tous les diables ? Lui qui pensait qu'un simple poisson ne pouvait faire grand mal il s'était trompé en beauté. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la force de ses muscles se contractant autour de ses jambes. La pression exercée s'avérait terrible. Le jeune homme en difficulté mit ses mains autour du bras qui le retenait prisonnier.

— C'est toi hein ? C'est toi qui a appelé ces foutues méduses l'autre jour avoue !

— Oui, qu'est-ce que cela change ? souffla Tetsuya dans son oreille. De toute façon tu es condamné ici pour le reste de ta vie. Ca aurait pu abréger tes souffrances.

Seijuro se débattait en vain. Il pourrait juste se noyer si son geôlier retirait sa prise d'un coup.

— Tu comptes me tuer ? Et bien vas-y maintenant.

— Non. Ca ne serait pas amusant.

Un trou noir envahit le pirate. Il se réveilla plus tard sur la plage, suffoquant, apposant ses deux mains sur sa gorge et recrachant l'eau qui s'était accumulée dans ses poumons. Ce satané sel lui déchira la trachée.

* * *

De retour sur son vaisseau de guerre, Seijuro enrageait. Il détestait être faible devant quiconque. Pour sa défense même un aventurier de sa trempe ne faisait pas le poids face à la force phénoménale d'une sirène, surtout qu'elle possédait divers tours dans son sac comme la capacité de contrôler les animaux marins. Tout ceci n'aidait pas notre pirate à entrevoir une perspective de capture. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était confronté à son impuissance. Autant dire que son égo en prenait un sacré coup. Il se demandait encore pourquoi elle l'avait laissé vivant sur la plage. Peut-être pour s'amuser selon ses dires…

De son côté Tetsuya était retourné dans sa tanière. Il savait que la fin de cet endroit était proche. Cet humain n'abandonnerait pas la partie. S'il le fallait il userait de son pouvoir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pour le mettre en déroute. Et plus personne ne viendra troubler la quiétude de ce lieu. La sirène, déterminée, scruta l'horizon infini de la mer. Il détruira lui-même ce sanctuaire s'il le fallait mais aucun homme ne déplacera une pièce d'or ni une algue ici.

Seijuro et son armada d'hommes de main, arrivèrent sur la petite plage bien connue de la crique. Cela faisait presque quinze jours qu'ils survivaient dans ce paysage paradisiaque bien que parfaitement hostile. La raison les fuyait. Une mutinerie risquait de se produire sous peu, sans compter les disparitions ou certains qui devenaient fous. Tous en étaient persuadés, la sirène avait jeté son emprise sur le groupe et les plus sensibles succombaient déjà. Encore ce matin, sans rien voir venir le maître charpentier sauta du ponton comme ça et se noya instantanément. Personne ne savait si quelque chose l'avait retenu par le fond ou s'il s'était noyé plus loin. L'atmosphère devenait lourde alors que les hommes se montaient la tête les uns contre les autres. Des disputes éclataient, des éclats de voix. A ce rythme ils allaient tous périr là. Ils emmenèrent avec eux l'énorme filet destiné à amasser le magot. Les manœuvres commencèrent de bonne heure avant que le zénith ne s'installe. Le Capitaine les guidait et les encourageait du haut d'un tertre. Ainsi il avait une meilleure vue sur le périmètre visé. Ceux qui plongèrent ne remontèrent pas à la surface. Encore quatre hommes de tués. La panique s'installa rapidement, Seijuro se trouvait en difficulté, ses marins échappaient à son contrôle. Cette maudite sirène les éliminerait un par un. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait ramasser le butin aussi facilement, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi personne n'était revenu de cette île maudite ! Le vieux fou n'avait pas menti. L'eau se colora de rouge ce qui amplifia la terreur ambiante. Le pirate regardait la marre garance s'étendre et se diluer dans l'eau claire de la mer. Que s'était-il passé en bas ? Sûrement un vrai carnage.

Seijuro aurait dû avoir peur. Au lieu de ça il ressentait une curiosité couplée à une excitation nouvelle. Cette expédition représentait le défi de sa vie. L'inatteignable. Une part de lui se savait condamnée pourtant son orgueil lui dictait de ne pas abandonner. De tout faire pour l'avoir, pour la dompter. L'utopie de posséder une créature aussi belle que dangereuse. Il ordonna à ses subordonnés de se replier sur le bateau.

Toute la journée il s'enferma dans ses quartiers afin de planifier la suite du plan. Il allait la surprendre au moment où elle ne s'y attendrait pas. Il attaquerait la nuit, avec son bateau et le filet servira à l'emprisonner. Et tant pis s'il abîmerait sa peau d'opale, il n'en était plus à ces considérations. Au milieu de la nuit donc, le _Lion d'or_ quitta la côte, contourna l'île pour se rendre à l'Ouest. Ils arrimèrent au large, sur l'étendue noire ondulant sous la clarté de la lune. Ils n'y voyaient rien. Seijuro monta dans un canot que ses hommes descendirent à l'aide de poulies. Il servirait en personne d'appât. Il inspecta d'abord les lieux, écoutant chaque bruit, chaque roulis afin de déterminer si la sirène se trouvait là. Apparemment pas. Il se pencha prudemment et laissa son bras toucher la surface, passant sa main dans l'onde. Durant plusieurs minutes rien ne se passa. Il la narguait en l'appelant « tendre sirène où te caches-tu ? » attisant son courroux. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait réfréner son envie de lui rabattre son caquet une bonne fois pour toute. Seijuro décela cette haine farouche qu'elle éprouvait envers l'espèce humaine. Au bout d'une heure ou deux tout de même un clapotis se fit entendre. Faible néanmoins distinct. Le pirate sourit quand il vit des cercles s'agrandir devant lui. Puis une tête apparut. La créature arborait un visage fermé, ses yeux exprimaient toute la colère qu'elle ressentait. Dieu que Seijuro aimait ses mimiques menaçantes. Auprès d'elle il se sentait vivant comme jamais.

Avec une mine faussement polie, il enchaîna.

— Je suis content que ma jolie sirène soit là. Tu as été vilaine encore… Tu comptes tuer tout mon équipage et me garder pour la fin ? Je m'en sens presque honoré.

Il se penchait dangereusement tandis que Tetsuya s'approchait en vrai prédateur qu'il était. Doucement il glissait dans les flots noirs. Pour seule réponse il siffla signifiant son mécontentement.

En haut ses hommes dont Reo se retenaient de le mettre en garde, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de n'émettre aucun chuchotement. L'attention de ce monstre ne devait être dirigée que sur leur Capitaine. Ils attendaient le signale pour enclencher la suite…

Seijuro continua son petit manège.

— Pourquoi vouloir garder ce trésor égoïstement pour toi, hein ? Tu n'en as pas l'utilité alors que moi… Il ne te rapporte rien. Consens à me le donner et je te laisserai la plus belle pierre de ton choix.

Pris dans son jeu il continuait de tendre la main comme pour toucher les joues nacrées de Tetsuya. Une part de lui désirait la rejoindre, sans se l'expliquer. Il devait être aussi sous son emprise. Toutefois il se plaisait à croire qu'il contrôlait ses pulsions.

Tetsuya s'agrippa au bord de l'embarcation, griffes plantées dans le bois et se hissa à hauteur de son vis-à-vis. Son torse hors de l'eau. Son expression changea. D'irritée elle passa à séductrice. Il pencha sa tête de côté et commença à entonner une chanson. Là contrairement à la dernière fois, elle s'accompagnait de paroles. Des paroles trompeuses qui relataient l'amour entre un marin et une sirène. Seijuro eut comme un blanc. Son cerveau était comme anesthésié. Sa raison criait de se réveiller tandis que son intuition se laissait bercer par cette voix mélodieuse. Tetsuya arborait un sourire tellement envoûtant… Il chantonnait à l'oreille de sa proie tout en posant sa main sur la nuque de l'humain. Ses griffes sorties. Peu à peu Seijuro se laissait entraîner en se penchant encore et encore. Tetsuya avait juste sa tête qui dépassait de l'eau et lui son buste totalement sorti du canot. Il allait presque toucher l'eau. Encore quelques millimètres… Toujours le chant envoûtant de la sirène vrillait son cerveau. Personne ne vit rien venir lorsqu'un immense filet tomba sur eux. Complètement affolé Reo avait ordonné l'exécution de la prochaine étape, voyant son Capitaine presque couler dans les flots. Tout se passa extrêmement vite.

Seijuro tomba à l'eau pris lui aussi dans les mailles. Tetsuya se débattit seulement plus il se tortillait, plus le filet se resserrait sur lui et sa queue s'emmêlait dedans. En haut se fut le branle-bas de combat. Ca hurlait, ça ordonnait, ça courrait sur le pont. Reo cria de se jeter à la mer armé d'un harpon et de tuer s'il fallait cette ignominie.

Un regard meurtrier rivé sur le second, Tetsuya amena contre lui Seijuro et plongea dans les profondeurs avec le filet. Il ne pouvait se libérer de ce piège tout seul. De plus il était temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces pirates de bas étages. Il se concentra, ferma les yeux, embrassa l'humain qu'il tenait contre lui dans le but de fournir l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie puis utilisa son sonar. Jamais il ne demandait une telle chose aux habitants de l'océan, cependant il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir autrement. Il appela à l'aide d'un écho surpuissant. Presque instantanément une horde de grands mammifères s'élancèrent dans l'étendue océanique. Baleines, cachalots, orques et mêmes requins se ruèrent à sa rescousse. Tetsuya leur commanda de se jeter sur la coque du bateau afin de le faire sombrer. Ce qu'ils firent. Beaucoup périrent suite aux collisions violentes. Ce qui suivit, il ne s'en préoccupa pas, devinant que les plus chanceux mourront par noyade quant aux autres… Ils se feront dévorer par les requins. Il regretta seulement que ses amis ne meurent par sa faute. Jamais il ne les utilisait à des fins personnelles mais dans ce cas il ne savait comment faire. Tout en apportant de l'oxygène à son captif, la sirène se laissa couler au fond de la mer, vers son épave ligoté dans ce foutu filet.

Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile que de se délivrer de là tout en gardant cet humain en vie, sa bouche collée à la sienne. Il réussit à couper quelques mailles grâce aux récifs de corail puis regagna la surface. En chemin il ressentit une brûlure terrible irradier de sa queue. Tetsuya ne regarda pas en arrière. Il ramena le corps inerte de l'humain sur la plage, à l'autre bout de l'île.

•~~•~~•~~•

Etendu sur le sable, le pirate reprit conscience, encore de l'eau salée engorgée au fond de sa gorge. Force de l'habitude…

Sa tête tourna lorsqu'il se releva, ébloui par le soleil. Il dut se remettre de ses émotions avant de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Les souvenirs lui revinrent par bribes. Par contre il ne se rappela pas de l'armée de cétacés fonçant dans son bateau, déjà à moitié dans les vapes à ce moment là. Au large, plus aucun navire ne voguait. Seule l'étendue bleue de la mer se fondait dans celui du ciel. L'horizon du désespoir le narguait. La sirène lui avait promis ce genre de fin : rester seul sur cette île jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie. Il faillit en rire tellement c'en était risible.

Son regard balaya la plage. La stupeur le gagna quand il vit gisant au sol le corps du prédicateur de sa fin justement. Tetsuya se trouvait allongé sur le sable brûlant, sa queue tâchée de sang coagulé, son torse se soulevant lentement accompagné d'une respiration sifflante. Il avait dû user de ressource et d'une force incroyable pour le ramener bien loin du rivage. Du coup il n'était plus en mesure de regagner la mer. Peut-être commençait-il à suffoquer ? Avec tout ce qui c'était passé Seijuro aurait dû se réjouir du spectacle seulement un pincement lui tordit le cœur. Cette sirène venait de le sauver au péril de sa vie. Alors oui elle avait fait sombrer son bateau, ses hommes avec, oui elle l'avait condamné à rester à perpétuité ici pourtant quelque chose palpitait dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de cette incroyable créature. Il rampa plus qu'il ne s'avança vers elle. Doucement il tendit sa main sur son visage, la posa sur sa joue puis coula le long de son cou. Seijuro la remonta sur la bouche pâle, peinant à trouver l'air qu'il lui fallait. Ses lèvres se teintèrent peu à peu d'un bleu aussi clair que ses écailles. Etait-ce la fin ? Le pirate examina la plaie en dessous de sa taille, sur la partie charnue de sa queue. Elle avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang.

— Ca te fait mal ?

Tetsuya tourna sa tête dans sa direction, les yeux suppliants, sa poitrine se soulevant avec toujours plus de difficulté.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? reprit l'Empereur.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres bleuies.

— Je ne sais pas…

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Au début le projet de Tetsuya voulait amener Seijuro au bord de la folie en l'isolant sur cette île. Le voir dépérir de jour en jour, seul. Il souhaitait lui montrer que l'océan n'était pas un terrain de jeu pour humain en manque de sensation et que ses richesses devaient être préservées. Au début il en était ainsi… Maintenant… Maintenant la sirène ne savait plus. Elle n'avait même pas pu engloutir son épave avec le trésor et l'âme de Daiki, dernier cadeau pour son repos. Elle devait terminer sa mission impérativement.

— C'est malin, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates. On va être deux à mourir ici.

— Et bien c'est que le destin en est ainsi.

Seijuro glissa sa main sur la queue de poisson, apprécia la texture douce quoi qu'un peu visqueuse. La plaie n'était pas belle à voir, surtout salie par les grains de sable.

— Je vais te soigner. Ne crois pas que je serai seul ici, tu vas m'accompagner et tu devras m'écouter.

C'était sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère et effectivement, il ne voulait pas laisser sa sirène mourir aussi bêtement, surtout après l'avoir sauvé. Il prit sur lui malgré le vertige incrusté dans son crâne et partit plus loin sur l'île cueillir les plantes qu'il fallait. Il savait préparer la plus part des onguents grâce à son ami médecin qui lui en apprit toutes les vertus. Durant sa vie d'aventurier, il avait vu de tout, il pouvait aisément vivre à la dure. Après avoir fait sa cueillette, piler les feuilles et les racines, il appliqua cette mixture sur la peau à vif de Tetsuya puis la recouvrit d'une feuille de bananier. Il se doutait que la sirène ne pourrait pas tenir sans eau alors il s'échina à l'hydrater en continu avec un petit bol en bois.

— Je te remettrais à la mer quand tes blessures seront guéries.

— Pourquoi tu me soignes alors que j'ai voulu te tuer ?

— Tu ne l'as pas fait.

— C'est tout comme, murmura Tetsuya.

Il gardait son projet secret dans un coin de sa tête depuis tellement longtemps… Le temps était venu.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu marmonnes, coupa le pirate, mais il est hors de question que tu meurs. Je trouverai le moyen de partir de cet endroit à un moment donné t'en fais pas. Comme ça, lorsque je reviendrai pour te prendre ton trésor, tu te souviendras de moi.

— Il n'y aura plus de trésor d'ici là.

L'expression de douleur que renvoyait les yeux céruléens peina Seijuro.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu sais, à l'heure actuelle je m'en moque. Je disais ça pour te détendre, te faire penser à autre chose…

— Je ne comprends pas les plaisanteries humaines ! cracha Tetsuya à fleur de peau.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Je m'en fiche de ce trésor, ce n'est pas ça qui compte.

— Et qu'est-ce qui compte alors ? Te mettre en danger pour quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes farouchement un tas de pièces d'or ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas !

Seijuro n'insista pas et continua de soigner son blessé. Il traina la sirène jusqu'au bord de l'eau pour l'immerger un peu mieux.

* * *

Au fil des jours Tetsuya guérit, sa plaie s'était refermée, il reprenait des forces grâce à son voisin de galère qui allait récolter des algues sur les récifs – source de nourriture pour lui. Le pirate avait trouvé un point d'eau douce dans les hauteurs de l'île, pouvant s'hydrater et nettoyer correctement sa blessure.

Ils se présentèrent enfin l'un à l'autre, ne sachant pas leurs prénoms tout ce temps. Seijuro posait beaucoup de questions sur les mœurs des sirènes, sur sa vie sous l'océan tandis qu'il lui racontait la sienne sur la terre ferme et par-delà les mers. Quant à Tetsuya, il baissa ses barrières, reconnaissant que cet homme était plaisant de compagnie. Il possédait même un certain sens de l'humour. Ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu mieux et Seijuro devint plus empathique. Il reconnut que depuis le début il s'était entêté à dérober ce foutu trésor et braver la nature alors qu'il avait vu de suite la puissance de Tetsuya. Son égo lui jouait de sales tours sans arrêt. Il admit enfin qu'il avait des limites et acceptait son funeste sort ici sur cette île déserte. Il ne mourrait pas de suite mais trainerait en ermite jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un bateau ne passe – ce qui pourrait ne jamais se produire – et l'emmène loin de là.

Tetsuya fut totalement remis, prêt à rejoindre les fonds marins. Quelque chose le retenait. Une force surnaturelle le poussait à rester. Quelque part il ne souhaitait pas laisser son nouvel « ami » ? Il ne savait pas le nommer. Il aimait l'entendre parler, pour la première fois depuis des années il ne se sentait plus seul. Et puis surtout ses yeux d'or et de sang l'intriguaient. Il s'y perdait des heures entières. Lui aussi savait chanter. Plusieurs fois Seijuro entama des chants et mon dieu, sa voix n'avait rien à envier à ses pairs. Bon c'était peut-être exagéré, personne ne pouvait chanter aussi bien qu'une sirène mais tout de même… C'était plaisant d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre fredonner des airs enjoués ou plus mélancoliques. Tetsuya se fit plus loquace, un lien s'établissait entre eux. Il divulgua même la raison de son entêtement à rester ici. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne vu qu'il restait en retrait de tout individu de ce monde. Après tout, il s'en moquait, il allait bientôt rejoindre Daiki. La belle sirène s'était enfin décidée à mettre un terme à sa vie d'errance.

Seijuro le défigurait avec une lueur noire au fond de ses iris atypiques. Le silence plomba l'air. Seul le reflux du ressac de l'eau s'échouant mollement sur le sable troublait l'atmosphère tendue. Il empoigna le bras fin de Tetsuya et le secoua.

— C'est pour ça ? C'est donc pour ça que tu t'obstinais à rester dans ton trou !? Que tu mettais en jeu ta vie ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus de ce monde ? Et tu crois que ça le fera revenir ?

Le jeune homme ne se contenait plus, habité par une urgence toute nouvelle.

— Lâche-moi tu ne comprends pas ! D'ailleurs les humains vous en êtes incapables !

— Mais de quoi Sacrebleu !?

— La notion d'âme-sœur, d'être relié par de-là la mort à l'être qui nous est destiné.

— Il est mort ton Daiki, laisse-le où il est et avance !

Seijuro ne vit rien venir, il n'eut même pas le temps de capter la fureur de son acolyte lorsqu'il se reçut un magistral coup de queue en plein visage. La sirène avait réussi à tournoyer grâce aux muscles de sa queue et d'envoyer toute sa force dans son extrémité. L'Empereur fut projeté contre le sable, une belle trace rouge lui mangeant l'entièreté de la joue.

— Ne prononce jamais plus son nom, tu le salis, la prochaine fois je t'arracherai la langue !

— Tu peux m'arracher tout ce que tu veux, je dis la stricte vérité. Tu te reclus dans le passé mais en même temps tu n'as jamais cherché à le rejoindre avant comme tu dis. Réfléchis, si vraiment tu le souhaitais, tu aurais pu le faire milles fois déjà.

— Je veillais sur sa mémoire, je te l'ai dit.

— Foutaises ! Ce sont des excuses que tu t'ais donné parce que quelque part au fond de toi, tu n'as jamais eu envie de mourir.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire après tout ? Nos routes s'arrêtent ici. Je repars là où est ma place et toi… Débrouille-toi pour partir de là, si tu le peux.

Sans réfléchir, Seijuro sauta sur Tetsuya et le plaqua au sol. Son dos buttant contre le sable chaud.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre moi !

Le pirate avait émis son opinion à haute voix, un cri du cœur sincère et brut. Désormais il s'en fichait bien de l'appât du gain, de la capturer ou de la revendre. Il ne s'imaginait pas ne plus la voir, sa belle sirène, farouche et sauvage.

Abasourdi, Tetsuya le dévisageait sans comprendre. Les vérités balancées par le jeune homme sonnaient un peu trop juste à son goût. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Tout ce temps à veiller sur la mémoire d'un passé révolu n'était peut-être qu'un voile opaque qu'il s'était mis devant les yeux. Comme des œillères à sa soif de vivre. Pourtant il avait voulu plus d'une fois en finir et rejoindre son compagnon. La culpabilité le rongeait, devenant trop forte à contenir particulièrement face à ces joyaux incandescents reflétant tout un panel d'émotion. Tetsuya ne savait pas que les hommes pouvaient ressentir quoi que ce soit.

— Lâche-moi Seijuro, ma place n'est pas ici.

— Non certainement pas.

Le pirate accompagna sa parole d'un geste délicat de sa main. Il effleura la joue blanche de la sirène. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre, une envie sourde de l'embrasser s'empara de son être. Depuis le début il avait été envoûté par la créature, sans se l'avouer. Seijuro ne savait pas si cela était lié au pouvoir de la sirène ou si une attraction le retenait à elle. Si effectivement le charme de Tetsuya l'enchaînait à lui, et bien soit, le pirate succomberait avec ravissement. Et s'il devait mourir emporté par la folie, il en remercierait le ciel mille fois. L'attrait du danger s'avérait plus fort que tout. Il pencha son visage un peu plus, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient ensemble. Seijuro sentait celui de son vis-à-vis s'échouer sur ses lèvres. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si les siennes portaient un goût de sel… Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il posa enfin sa bouche sur celle jumelle.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tetsuya vit le visage de l'autre plaqué sur le sien, et surtout sa bouche couvrir la sienne. La panique l'envahit. Seulement il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre parce que la langue de Seijuro quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Le premier l'entrouvrit, donnant accès à ses trésors et une langue taquine vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne. C'était totalement différent des baisers qu'il échangeait avec son amour défunt. En fait, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Embrasser un humain ne se faisait pas. Ce n'était pas permis dans son monde, sauf pour les chasseuses qui les entraînaient par quarante brasses de fond. Tetsuya se laissa fondre dans ce baiser langoureux, ses pensées s'étiolèrent au fur et à mesure que la langue de son partenaire cajola la sienne.

Il eut l'envie de pleurer. Non pour se laisser mourir mais à cause des remords qu'il nourrissait envers Daiki. Il ne savait pas gérer les émotions. Seijuro rompit leur échange et passa ses doigts fins le long de ses paupières.

— Tu as raison Tetsuya, ta place n'est pas ici. Elle n'est pas ici à dépérir à petit feu dans une lagune morne, dans ce cimetière d'épaves à attendre la mort. Si tu l'avais voulu, tu l'aurais déjà accueilli.

— Où est-elle alors, toi qui aime à croire tout connaître des êtres qui peuplent cette Terre ?

— Ta place, répondit le pirate en remettant une mèche cyan de son front, elle est partout dans les mers du globe. Elle est là où on a besoin de toi. A voyager, aider les animaux, les guider comme tu me l'as dit. Ta place est loin de cette crypte sordide et surtout entouré de tes pairs. Ne reste plus seul à ruminer. Vis.

Tetsuya arbora un sourire sincère, lumineux teinté toutefois de mélancolie.

— Et la tienne, où se trouve-t-elle ?

— La mienne est auprès de toi…

— Pour être auprès de moi il faut que tu abandonnes ta vie, répondit l'animal mythique en prenant le visage de l'autre en coupe.

— Ma vie t'appartient déjà, tu le sais. Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

— C'est vrai. Es-tu prêt à te sacrifier pour moi ?

— Pour que tu vives, oui je suis prêt.

Seijuro s'abandonna dans une autre étreinte passionnée, scellant son envie de s'unir avec sa belle sirène. Son désir était présent dès la première seconde où il croisa ces perles de ciel. Présentement il se moquait bien de son sort, sombrer dans la folie ou mourir de la main délicate de sa naïade. Peu lui importait du moment qu'il connaisse la plénitude de son amour venimeux. Car un homme ne pouvait aimer une sirène sans y perdre la vie. Les comtes variaient d'un pays à l'autre, d'une culture à l'autre mais tous se mettaient d'accord sur ce fait simple. L'homme ne supportait pas cette union et s'enfonçait soit dans la folie ou la dépression, soit mourrait de la main même de sa compagne. Seijuro ne connaissait personne qui eut ce privilège et franchement, il se moquait des rumeurs d'ivrognes en manque de sensation. Seul comptait la peau douce contre la sienne, son parfum d'iode et d'embrun et cette délicieuse bouche qui picorait la sienne.

L'heure tournait, Tetsuya savait qu'il ne pourrait rester à l'air encore longtemps. Il devait rejoindre l'eau afin de survivre tout simplement. Cette union représentait sa dernière d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voilà aussi pourquoi il était impossible pour leurs deux espèces de s'aimer charnellement : il risquait à tout bout de champ de mourir asphyxié. Même si son corps se trouvait à demi immergé dans l'eau salée, ses branchies souffraient à l'air libre. L'image de Daiki s'imprima dans son esprit, aggravant sa culpabilité. C'était comme le trahir, seulement son compagnon semblait lui sourire. Son reflet s'effaçait peu à peu, devenant flou. Il crut entendre résonner dans sa tête un adieu lui disant de vivre pour deux, de juste ne pas l'oublier et d'être en paix. Tetsuya lui rappela qu'il l'avait aimé plus que tout et le remercia.

Seijuro ne décollait pas ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur la peau écailleuse de ses apparats de poisson. Elle était rugueuse sous ses doigts et humide. Cela ne le rebuta pas au contraire. Il prit un malin plaisir à remonter sa main à rebrousse écaille pour en tester la texture. Il sourit contre les lèvres de Tetsuya.

Ce même Tetsuya qui enroula sa queue autour des jambes du jeune homme, s'éventant avec sa nageoire caudale. Il se resserra autour de lui juste pour voir sa réaction. Seijuro rit de bon cœur.

— Je vois que tu as toujours de la force dans ta queue…

— Ne crois pas que tu m'auras même sur la terre, j'ai des ressources.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Ils unirent une nouvelle fois leurs bouches l'une à l'autre comme si respirer séparément leur était douloureux.

La sirène ne resta pas de marbre et toucha la peau douce du pirate. Afin de lui faciliter la tâche, ce dernier se déshabilla. Il voulait être peau contre peau à défaut de pousser leurs caresses intimes. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment lui faire l'amour. Tetsuya devina son interrogation et lui répondit tout en caressant le creux de ses reins.

— On ne peut pas coucher ensemble comme deux humains peuvent le faire.

— Tiens donc, c'est fâcheux.

—Oui. Pour ça il faut appartenir à la même espèce tu vois...

— Ne voudrais-tu pas devenir un homme alors ?

— Pour tout le plancton du monde certainement pas ! rit Tetsuya avec une légèreté toute nouvelle.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Contrairement à certaines sirènes que j'ai connu qui désiraient avoir des jambes, moi pas. Je n'échangerai jamais ma place. Vous êtes trop lents les humains.

— Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que cela faisait de marcher sur du sable fin ? De sentir la terre battue sous tes pieds ?

— Non pas le moins du monde. Je préfère nager dans les courants maritimes chauds, me laisser porter dans des tourbillons. J'aime être comme je suis, je ne veux pas changer.

Seijuro baisa le front chastement, souriant aussi.

— Tu as raison, j'aime comme tu es.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers passionnés, leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre. Tetsuya caressa à loisir les fesses rebondies de son nouvel amant, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir cette partie charnue. Il s'avoua que c'était très plaisant à palper. Du bout des doigts Seijuro toucha ses oreilles palmées, sa peau pigmentée bleue. A sa grande surprise elle ne présentait aucune rudesse au toucher. Ils se frottaient à l'un à l'autre, faisant monter leurs désirs. Cette étreinte les laissait très frustrés et désireux de plus. Tetsuya sentait appuyé contre son bassin de sirène le membre viril du jeune homme. Cette sensation était grisante et inédite. Son amant le guida pour qu'il le prenne en main, imprimant des mouvements de va-et-vient. La créature marine s'activa à lui faire du bien, savourant la peau fine rouler contre sa paume. Il voyait le visage du pirate se détendre sous le plaisir. Ses mimiques de plénitude l'émoustillaient beaucoup. Son souffle haché buttant dans son cou le faisait frissonner. Même si Tetsuya ne ressentait pas les choses comme lui, il était heureux de pouvoir le satisfaire malgré tout. La température augmentait, la peau de Seijuro luisait sous les rayons du soleil. Par contre celle de la sirène s'asséchait de minutes en minutes, provoquant des tiraillements sur son corps, surtout au niveau de ses branchies. Il ne fallait pas tarder. Tetsuya aurait voulu ressentir son amant en lui, sachant pertinemment que c'était impossible. Pour le deuxième protagoniste aussi cette situation le laissait sur sa faim. Il se repaissait à loisir du corps de la sirène sans en prendre pleinement possession. Il soupirait à la fois de dépit mais de plaisir. Il sentait sous ses pulpes la peau rêche de son partenaire. L'urgence était présente. Il ordonna à Tetsuya d'aller plus vite et plus fort, pressant sa main avec la sienne et intimant des mouvements plus puissants. Il avait besoin de jouir rapidement. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes après, le laissant pantelant affalé sur le corps de sa sirène.

Tetsuya se sentait vivant. Vivant, satisfait et heureux. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années. Cependant il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer. Le soleil commençait de le brûler, ses poumons semblaient en feu. Ses organes de mammifère aussi souffraient. Il devait retourner à la mer, immédiatement. Seijuro le comprit et sans réfléchir le traina pour l'immerger complètement. Il le gardait près de son torse, nagea un peu plus loin du bord. Maintenant c'était bon, Tetsuya avait juste la tête qui dépassait hors de l'eau. Il plongea pour remonter juste après, se revigorant avec l'élément liquide. L'eau passa dans ses branchies, un vrai bonheur. Sa peau fut réhydratée.

Les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire une minute entière. Dans les yeux vairons se lisait une grande déception.

— Tu t'en vas maintenant ?

— Oui, il le faut. On ne peut pas vivre quoi que ce soit ensemble, nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

— C'est vrai. Prends-soin de toi en bas. Ne m'oublie pas.

— Tu m'as donné ta vie, rappelle-toi… Je ne peux t'oublier.

•~~•~~•~~•

Dans les fonds marins, plus précisément dans l'épave qu'il habitait depuis des lustres, Tetsuya observait son trésor avec nostalgie, un sourire discret peint sur ses lèvres. Désormais il n'était plus triste. Il fit ses adieux convenablement à Daiki serrant ses mains jointes contre sa poitrine.

— Tu peux reposer en paix, tu resteras avec moi quoi qu'il advienne…

Une deuxième voix se fit entendre.

— Tetsuya, tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

L'interpellé tourna sa tête et héla un « j'arrive » avant de sortir du navire échoué. Il nagea jusqu'à son nouveau compagnon et lui prit la main. Ils s'écartèrent à bonne distance, se regardèrent puis la sirène à la peau bleue se concentra.

— Regarde-bien, je vais te montrer comment faire, ça peut te servir un jour.

— Oui, oui, apprends-moi oh grand dieu des mers.

Seijuro n'aimait pas être à l'état « d'apprenti sirène », malheureusement nouveau né, il devait faire son apprentissage et découvrir ses pouvoirs auprès de quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Son orgueil n'appréciait pas. Tetsuya rit puis lui intima de se taire.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans l'immensité océane. Un tourbillon naquit autour de l'épave l'emportant dans ses sillages les débris de bois ainsi que les pièces d'or. Elles volaient formant une pluie fine dorée au milieu du bleu de la mer. Le spectacle était impressionnant. La carcasse tournoya un bon moment avant de se disloquer et de s'effondrer dans la terre, entraînant les trésors avec elle. Tetsuya avait réussi à provoquer un éboulement du fond, tout y fut englouti. Seijuro resserra sa main sur la sienne.

— Pas de regrets ?

— Pas de regret.

Il écarta les doigts de sa main libre pour y laisser briller un énorme saphir safre puis le remit contre sa poitrine. Une particule de Daiki restera avec lui pour l'éternité, son nouveau compagnon avait suggéré qu'il prenne quelque chose qui le symbolisait à ses yeux. Maintenant il pouvait vivre libre, partir de cet endroit maudit et faire visiter toutes les mers du globe à son nouvel amour.

**FIN**

* * *

Note :

(1) : Nom du bateau du Capitaine.

(2) : Nom totalement inventé par moi, ce pirate n'a pas existé.

(3) : Correspond grosso modo à 5 km.


End file.
